Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (2019)
Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker is the upcoming third and final film of the Star Wars sequel trilogy. It will be produced by Bad Robot Productions and Lucasfilm Ltd. The film was directed by J.J. Abrams and produced by Kathleen Kennedy. The film will be released on December 20, 2019 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film stars: Carrie Fisher, Mark Hamill, Adam Driver, Daisy Ridley, John Boyega, Oscar Isaac, Anthony Daniels as C-3PO, Naomi Ackie, Domhnall Gleeson, Richard E. Grant, Lupita Nyong'o, Keri Russell, Joonas Suotamo, Kelly Marie Tran with Ian McDiarmid and Billy Dee Williams. The film co-stars: Greg Grunberg, Shirley Henderson, Billie Lourd, Dominic Monaghan. Starring *Carrie Fisher - Leia Organa (Archive Footage) *Mark Hamill - Luke Skywalker *Adam Driver - Kylo Ren *Daisy Ridley - Rey *John Boyega - Finn *Oscar Isaac - Poe Dameron *Anthony Daniels as C-3PO *Naomi Ackie - Jannah *Domhnall Gleeson - General Hux *Richard E. Grant - General Pryde *Lupita Nyong'o - Maz Kanata *Keri Russell - Zorii Bliss *Joonas Suotamo - Chewbacca *Kelly Marie Tran - Rose Tico *with Ian McDiarmid - Emperor Palpatine *and Billy Dee Williams - Lando Calrissian *Greg Grunberg - Snap Wexley *Shirley Henderson - Babu Frik *Billie Lourd - Lieutenant Connix *Dominic Monaghan - Beaumont 'Cast' *R2-D2 - Hassan Taj, Lee Towersey *BB-8 Performed by Brian Herring, Dave Chapman *D-O Performed by Robin Guiver, Lynn Robertson Bruce *D-O (Voice) - J.J. Abrams *Maz Kanata Performed by Claire Roi Harvey, Richard Coombs, Matt Denton *Klaud - Nick Kellington *Lieutenant Garam - Mandeep Dhillon *Lieutenant Draper - Alison Rose *Commander D'Acy - Amanda Lawrence *General Parnadee - Tanya Moodie *General Quinn - Simon Paisley Day *Admiral Griss - Geff Francis *Officer Kandia - Amanda Hale *Commander Trach - Amir El-Masry *Boolie - Aidan Cook *Boolie (Voice) - Patrick Williams *The Knights of Ren - Martin Wilde, Anton Simpson-Tidy, Lukaz Leong, Tom Rodgers, Joe Kennard, Ashley Beck *First Order Officer - Bryony Miller, Cyril Nri, Angela Christian, Indra Ové, Richard Bremmer, Mark Richard Durden-Smith, Andrew Havill, Nasser Memarzia, Patrick Kennedy *Resistance Officers - Aaron Neil, Joe Hewetson, Raghad Chaar, Mimi Ndiweni *Colonel Aftab Ackbar - Tom Wilton *Colonel Aftab Ackbar (Voice) - Chris Terrio *Nambi Ghima - Kiran Shah *Nambi Ghima (Voice) - Debra Wilson *Pilot Vanik - Josef Altin *Pilot Tyce - Vinette Robinson *Nien Nunb - Mike Quinn *Nien Nunb (Voice) - Kipsang Rotich *Tatooine Elder - Annie Firbank *General Engell - Diana Kent *Wicket W. Warrick - Warwick Davis *Pommet Warrick - Harrison Davis *Spice Runner - Elliot Hawkes *Oma Tres - John Williams *Tabala Zo - Philicia Saunders *FN-2802 - Nigel Godrich *FN-0878 - Dhani Harrison *FN-1226 - J.D. Dillard *FN-0606 - Dave Hearn *Sith Fleet Officers - Rochenda Sandall, Jacob Fortune-Lloyd *Lander Pilot - Andreea Diac *Ochi of Bestoon - Liam Cook *Wedge Antilles - Denis Lawson *Domine Lithe - Carolyn Hennesy *Sith Alchemist - Lynn Robertson Bruce *Cai Threnalli - Paul Kasey *Cai Threnalli (Voice) - Matthew Wood *Darth Vader - James Earl Jones *Snoke - Andy Serkis *Young Rey - Josefine Irrera Jackson, Cailey Fleming *Rey's Mother - Jodie Comer *Rey's Father - Billy Howle 'Uncredited' *Ed Sheeran - Stormtrooper *Harrison Ford - Han Solo *Lin-Manuel Miranda - Resistance Soldier *Raiyah bint Hussein - Jaiyna Sibinth *Warwick Davis - Wizzich Mozzer Category:Movies Category:2019 Movies